This invention relates to a process for preparing hydridocarbonyltris(triorganophosphorus) rhodium compounds. More particularly this invention relates to an organic one-phase process for preparing hydridocarbonyltris(triorganophosphorus) rhodium compounds directly from an organic concentrate of a spent hydroformylation reaction medium.
Various methods for preparing hydridocarbonyltris(triorganophosphorus) rhodium compounds are well known in the art as seen for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,560,539; 3,644,446; 3,965,192; 4,021,463 and 4,113,754 as well as applicants' U.S. application Ser. No. 221,502 filed Dec. 30, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,764. However, said references are in general directed to aqueous phase type transfer processes or processes that involve the hydrogenation of a halocarbonylbis(triorganophosphine) rhodium compound in the presence of triorganophosphorus ligand to produce the desired hydridocarbonyltris(triorganophosphorus) rhodium complex. Moreover, heretofore in those instances where the hydridocarbonyltris(triorganophosphorus) rhodium complex is produced from non-halogenated rhodium compounds the rhodium starting materials are relatively simple rhodium compounds in contrast to the recovered rhodium starting materials employed in the process of this invention as explained more fully below.